


This Can Only End in Trouble

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing harder than having to deal with a cute young officer with a crush is having to deal with a cute young officer with a crush who also happens to be your assistant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was just a set of fingerprints, the minutiae marked as small dots with a red pen. The young officer that brought them wasn't one that Inspector Frank Bumstead recognized, and it only took a glance at his fresh faced eagerness for Frank to determine that he must be new. "Inspector Bumstead? I have the results of the fingerprint analysis you ordered."

Frank rose from his desk, stepping out to meet the boy at the door. "Thank you, officer...."

"Husselbeck." Wide blue eyes met his, soft lips turning up into a smile. "It's an honour to meet you, sir. We studied a number of your cases at the academy. I'm a big fan of your work."

Frank smiled, gracious, and went to take the papers. Somehow, though, the officer's hand shifted, his fingertips resting lightly against Frank's index finger without releasing the documents. Frank glanced up to find the young officer still watching him, his gaze such an obvious, open invitation that Frank felt his stomach flip in a mixture of anticipation and dread.

Outwardly he displayed nothing, taking the files. "Thank you, Husselbeck. That will be all."

He had a feeling this was going to turn out very badly.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few weeks, Frank tried his best to forget that anything had ever happened. The fact that his lab results kept being delivered by the same eager young officer with the big blue eyes made the task rather difficult, however. He seemed to have quite the knack of finding Frank wherever he happened to be, so even avoiding his office didn't do anything but misplace the inevitable meetings. He even tried sending Lee, his current assistant, down to get any lab results preemptively, but conveniently enough they were never ready. Finally Frank just made sure to bury himself in enough work that he could ask the boy to leave any paperwork on the corner of his desk, and do his best to ignore the longing glances the young officer was giving him.

The problem came when Lee got promoted into Vice. Well deserved, of course. Officers working under him tended to end up with some fairly impressive experience on high profile cases, so their average tenure was only a year or two. When Frank went to pick up the short list of candidates for Lee's replacement, he found to his dismay that the short list was rather shorter than he expected. In fact, it consisted only of one file.

Leon Husselbeck.

Oh Lord.

Telling the Brass to give him someone else was completely impossible. The boy really was the best candidate, or so his record showed. Top of his class, excellent service on the force, and a strong eye for forensics. Just what he needed, realistically. And he really couldn't just tell the Brass that he didn't want the boy because he was too damn good looking, could he? He couldn't even claim that Husselbeck had done anything inappropriate, because he hadn't. There was nothing wrong with the boy's eager over-achievement, and trying to explain that Husselbeck had been making eyes at him? Well, that would just open a whole new can of worms, wouldn't it?

Frank had sighed, accepted the inevitable, and signed off on the transfer.

Now he had those eyes and that smile bringing him not only lab results but coffee, files, paperwork to sign, even the damn mail. He had an dedicated shadow following him on crime scenes, eager hands with slender fingers helping him bag evidence. It was easy, far too easy to steal a glance at the young man as he crouched down to retrieve a suspicious stray button, easy to notice the way that well tailored uniform pants hugged the curves of a perfect ass. On top of that, Husselbeck was good at what he did, and learned quickly. It made things even worse than if he'd just been a pretty face, because the intelligence was far more sexy then everything else about him that distracted Frank on a regular basis.

Husselbeck kept everything completely professional, completely appropriate, of course. Except he still looked at Frank with those wide blue eyes, open and willing and saying without words that he'd do absolutely anything Frank asked of him. Anything. Then their shoulders would brush in passing, or Husselbeck would pass him something and somehow manage to brush his fingers against his. The entire world around him would slow to a standstill, an agonizing moment of reprehensible desire frozen in time. Leon would give him a little smile - when had he started thinking of him as _Leon_? - hopeful and wistful and sweet, and Frank would have to tear himself away and lock himself in his office until he could think about something else and stop feeling like a dirty old man.

He was working late on a case one evening, not an uncommon occurrence, when a knock came at his door. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir..." Leon held a file to his chest, almost like a gift. Or a shield. "The lab finished the blood work from the knife we found at the scene of the Grayson case. I thought you might like to take a look."

He tried not to think about the hopeful look on his assistant's face. "Thank you, Husselbeck. Just leave it on the desk, I'll take a look shortly."

"Sir..." Leon came forward, letting the door close behind him, and paused at the corner of his desk. "The blood is a different type than the victim, so she could have tried to protect herself. Shouldn't we get a BOLO out to the local hospitals for patients with knife wounds as soon as possible?"

"We should," Frank agreed, glancing up at him despite his better judgment. "Pull up a chair and lets take a look."

Leon pulled the wooden chair that sat in the corner of the office to the side of his desk, and Frank took the offered file carefully, spreading the papers out and looking them over, mind working as he took in all the details. "Fibres in the knife serrations as well. A lightweight denim."

"Jeans?"

"More suitable to a work shirt than jeans," Frank replied. "Perhaps a blue collar uniform of some sort. That's consistent with the button you found. We'll add this to the profile. Good." He went to close the file just as Leon reached for one of the pages, and Frank jerked his hand back quickly before they came into contact. It was too obvious, and Leon froze, then slowly drew his hand back.

"Inspector Bumstead... if there's something I'm doing wrong, or that's not to your standards...."

"It's fine." Frank cursed himself inwardly, closing up the file. "You're doing a great job."

"Then..." Leon paused, then reached out to touch his arm, barely brushing the fabric with his fingertips.

Frank swallowed hard, forcing himself to stay perfectly still. "Husselbeck?"

His assistant gave a soft sigh, his voice low. "Maybe we should stop dancing around this, sir."

Frank looked up at him evenly, raising one eyebrow. "Dancing around what?"

"You know what, sir."

Frank took off his glasses calmly, folding the wire frame spectacles and tucking them back into their case before standing, panicking despite the outward calm. "I'm afraid I don't know what. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call it a night. I'll issue the BOLO on my way out."

He pulled his coat off the coat stand, turning to find the boy in front of him, a hand pressed to his shoulder with fingers splayed. It wasn't an attempt to grab hold of him or push him back - in fact, his hand was trembling, barely pressing against his coat at all. "Inspector...." Leon looked up at him, eyebrows knit, expression helpless. "Sir, _please._"

Frank brought a hand up to the boy's shoulder, but couldn't bring himself to push him away. "Leon..." he murmured before he could stop himself, and the other man's eyes widened slightly as he drew a sharp breath through parted lips. Frank looked away, inwardly cursing the verbal blunder. He'd known things would end up like this, and he'd thought through the speech he'd have to give a hundred times about propriety and professional work relationships. "Look...."

That, however, was as far as he got. The hand on his shoulder grasped his lapel, and before Frank could stop him the young officer had leaned up and pressed his lips to his. Accidental touch had been bad enough; a deliberate kiss completely obliterated his conscious thought. He gave a low, helpless groan against Leon's mouth, hands slipping around him to clench in the back of his uniform, pulling him closer. Leon's mouth was warm and firm and just as sweet as it looked, and Frank couldn't resist the urge to taste him, sucking gently at his bottom lip as Leon's lips parted invitingly. His arms slipped up around Frank's neck, arching closer to the taller man, his body trembling slightly in anticipation or desire against him. It was everything Frank wanted, he thought as he kissed him deeply, stealing the low, shivering moan that his kisses drew from Leon's throat. And he shouldn't, he _couldn't_...."

He broke from the kiss regretfully, forcing his breath to calm as he drew away, looking down at Leon's hopeful little smile. "I'm old enough to be your father, you know."

"I know." Leon's lips quirked, and the tone of the reply made it sound like Frank had just proclaimed himself a millionaire with a fourteen inch....

"Don't say that like it's a good thing." He pulled away, grabbing his fedora from the hat stand and settling it on his head. Then he lifted a hand to Leon's cheek, cupping his face gently and brushing his thumb against those sweet lips. "I can't do this, Leon. I'm so sorry."

Before the boy could reply, he turned and left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

When Frank got in the next day there was a cup of coffee waiting on the desk, still hot, and a number of files that he'd been waiting on. There was also reports from all the local hospitals on the patients they'd had reporting with stab wounds since the murder. The day disappeared while he was eliminating names based on the other evidence, and worked late into the night questioning hospital staff.

He didn't see Leon. When he returned to the office it was almost completely empty. His reports were completed, piled neatly on his desk and waiting for his signature, the empty coffee cup disappeared. Frank sat, signed them, and went home, all the time trying to convince himself that there was absolutely no reason for him to be feeling so lousy. He tried to think about Leon, tried to come up with some idea of what to do about the situation, but even the worn ivory keys of the accordion failed to quiet his mind and his emotions. He liked the young officer, far more than he ever should. No matter what he did he couldn't rationalize his way out of those feelings, regardless of what a bad idea they were.

The next day brought the same empty office and a different coffee cup, new files. The local PD picked up a suspect trying to sell stolen goods to a known fence that ended up passing out in custody. Medical discovered his knife wound, and the rest of his day was spent closing the case. He managed to find Leon in the halls in the early evening, catching the man's forearm in an almost bruising grip before he could disappear again. "We need to talk. Don't leave without seeing me."

He could feel Leon shudder in his grasp, but outwardly the young officer kept his composure, giving a nod. "Of course, sir."

"Thank you." Thank god he had work to focus on between now and then.

The end of their work day came too quickly, bringing with it his young assistant, standing in front of his desk and worrying the sleeve of his shirt without seeming to realize it. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"You pulled quite the disappearing act yesterday," Frank remarked, standing, leaving his spectacles on the desk.

"I - I'm sorry, sir. I took care of everything - "

"You did, and more. But that's not the issue." He leaned back against the file cabinet and regarded the boy. "Husselbeck... tell me something. Did you apply for this position because you wanted to seduce me?"

Leon looked more than a little hurt, and turned away, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "I applied before I met you. I put my name in almost as soon as I arrived here, sir. You're the best, and I wanted to learn from you. It was before I'd actually met you, before I'd realized...." he stopped, and sighed. "Does it really matter, sir?"

"It matters because there's no point in being my assistant if you're just going to push paper. If that's all you want to do, I'll find a way to arrange for you to be transferred."

"I don't want to be transferred," he replied softly, still not meeting Frank's gaze. His mouth twisted just a little, and when he spoke there was a noticeable tremor. "Please don't send me away."

"Then I need you here, Husselbeck. I need you to forget about what happened and be my assistant again."

"Forget?" Blue eyes turned to him in anguish. "Just forget about everything I feel for you? How can I do that, sir?"

"Leon..." He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch the young man's arm gently, feeling him shiver. "I'm your boss, not your lover. I'm sorry."

"Can't we be both?"

He sounded so heartbroken. Frank sighed and shook his head. "Don't ask me to jeopardize your career as well as my own."

"So you're just going to pretend that there's nothing between us? That you feel nothing for me?"

Frank glanced away. "I've been pretending all my life. It's the only way to be safe."

Leon's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You've never...."

"Had a relationship. Of course I've had sex, I'm not a saint. But I can't risk everything I have here to an indiscretion, especially not with an officer. You picked the wrong profession if you really thought it could be any different."

He watched Leon struggle to hold back emotion. "Of course, sir. I'm sorry. Please excuse my - my indiscretion."

Frank reached up to cup his face gently, feeling him shudder and press into his hand, eyes closing. He leaned forward against his better judgment, bringing their lips together for a close mouthed caress. "No... I'm sorry. Just forget about all of this, all right?"

Leon nodded mutely, pulling away from him, and left.

~~~~

For some time Frank sat in his office trying to finish up paperwork, but he coudn't focus. Time and again his mind replayed his words, the emotion in Leon's expression, in those blue eyes. He'd done what he had to... really, he should have said something to Leon far before it reached this point. Perhaps in time he'd stop feeling so horrible about it all.

He gave up on work finally, gathering his things and heading out of the building. He found himself hoping that that Leon would still be at his station, but the building was all but empty. What would he say to him anyway, if he saw him? As lousy as he felt about it all, things couldn't be any other way.

Sliding in behind the wheel of his car, Frank finally had to admit that he needed a distraction. There was really only one kind that had a hope of taking his mind off the object of his affection. He turned the car from its normal course to home, turning through the streets of the city to a familiar, if rarely visited establishment. He parked the a half block from the club, ignoring the door and instead turning down an alley way, slipping into a set of double doors at the back of the club. They lead only to a staircase, dimly lit and unlabelled, which he took down to the entrance to the bath house.

Frank paid the admittance fee and disappeared into the change room, tucking his clothes and personal articles into a locker and securing them with a lock he'd borrowed from the front desk. Many of the men here just left their things on the hooks and benches in the change room, but he didn't like to chance it, not with his badge tucked into the breast pocket of his jacket. In this place, you were meant to be anonymous. He slipped the cord with the key on it around his neck, wrapping a towel around his waist, and went out.

Getting into the pool area, however, didn't make things any easier. He sat at the side of the pool, relaxing in the water and trying to tell himself to go talk to someone, anyone. Slip into the sauna or one of the small private rooms and get this all out of his system. He tried to tell himself that the hesitance was just from being rusty... with everything that had happened in the past few months, he hadn't been to this place in ages. Clearly it had nothing to do with Leon.

His train of thought was broken by a pair of young men hurrying behind him, oblivious to anything but each other. One of them kicked the towel of the blond man sitting next to him, sending it sliding over the edge of the pool. The man gave a little panicked gasp and grabbed for it, though not in time to catch the pair of spectacles that had been sitting on the towel.

Frank moved, fingers closing around gold and glass before they could sink to the bottom of the pool. He pulled them to the surface and flicked the water off, holding them out to the man. "Here. Sorry about that. Some people can't keep it in their pants, I guess."

The man had beautifully shaped lips, which parted in surprise as he reached out to take the spectacles from him. He dried them on the towel, movements somehow awkward and nervous. "Thank you. You are -- most kind." He slipped the spectacles in place, curling the ends around his ears, and peered up at Frank through clear blue eyes. It reminded him far too much of Leon, though one of this man's eyelids was heavily scarred. "Please do not feel the need to -- apologize for others. I am, I'm afraid, rather invisible." A slight smile, strangely self deprecatory for someone in this place, where men were usually full of posturing and preening, trying to attract a sex partner. This man was clothed as well, almost over dressed, and Frank found himself wondering if the short sleeved cotton shirt he wore in the pool hid more scars. There was something endering about his modesty, and the strange, almost nervous way that he spoke, like he couldn't pull a deep breath. Perhaps this was the distraction he was looking for.

"Do you come here often?" he asked, and the blond looked up at him, seeming startled again. Then his expression softened into something almost contemplative.

"Often enough. You, however, do not. What brings you here tonight, if I may ask?"

Frank fought an amused smile. "What brings anyone here?"

"Ah. You'll have to excuse me. You see, I watch people -- when I come here. And while it seems that many do come -- purely for that reason, it seems to me that some -- come here to try to... forget. Like myself. Forgive me, but you seem more like -- the second type."

Frank gave a soundless laugh, leaning back against the side of the pool. "You're very insightful."

"Perhaps," the man agreed, leaning back as well. Frank was about to suggest that perhaps they could try to forget together when the man spoke again. "The unfortuante thing is that -- it never works. As much as you try to forget. The only thing that will help is -- to stop running away from the source -- of your difficulties." He caught Frank's gaze, blue eyes intent and somehow knowing, his voice soft. "Please believe me when I say -- that life is too short for this. Things can change at any moment. The only thing that we can do -- is to act, now. Before it is too late. Before we spend a lifetime -- regretting our inaction."

Frank found himself at a loss for words, and stared at the man in confusion. The blond gave an apologetic smile, stepping back towards the pool ladder. "Forgive me. I really must be going."

"You don't - "

"I should," the man said, and climbed out of the pool, wrapping the towel around himself. "And so should you."

He watched the man leave, wondering at his words and how aptly he'd seem to see through Frank's facade. However the man had known... perhaps there was something to what he'd said. As much as he lived for his work, Frank had spent far too long without anyone in his life, caring for an ailing mother who had left him alone in the world only a few months ago.

He climbed from the pool, pulling his towel from the bench by the wall where he'd left it and wrapping it around his body. Perhaps it wasn't too late to go back to the office and find Leon's phone number.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in thought, Frank made his way back to the bath house change room, pulling the key from around his neck and unlocking the locker. He'd just turned the key in the lock when he heard a sharp gasp behind him and turned to find his assistant standing at an open locker, staring. The young man was still fully clothed, though not in his uniform, and had obviously just arrived. For a moment all Frank could do was stand there, watching the expression on Leon's face go from surprise, to hurt, to a quiet acceptance.

"So this is how it is," he said softly, and turned away, starting to unbutton his jacket.

"H...." Frank went to speak his name, but somehow it stuck in his throat. It seemed wrong, in a place like this. He moved to stand by him closer as Leon tucked his coat into the locker and started to unbutton his shirt, his voice a low hiss. "Do you know what kind of place this is?"

Leon paused, fingers hovering above the last few buttons on his shirt. "I know exactly what this is."

"You followed me?"

He gave a soundless laugh. "I came here on my own. I didn't know you frequented this place."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why not? This is what you want, isn't it?" He held Frank's gaze, challenging. "No names, no strings attached, no consequences. That's why you're here. Isn't it? Sir?"

Frank opened his mouth to argue, and stopped. It had been why he'd come. He glanced away. "Not anymore. Leon... I'm sorry about what I said at the office."

Leon's mouth tightened slightly, his fingers tightening on the locker door. "You don't need to apologize, sir. You can do whatever you want."

He reached out to lay a hand on his arm, feeling the younger man tremble under his touch. "Can you tell me what you want?"

For a brief moment he only saw pain in Leon's expression, but then he schooled it away, voice soft and composed. "I want you, sir. Any way you'll have me. Even here, like this."

Sighing softly, Frank reached to cup his face, drawing him to return his gaze. "You sell yourself short," he murmured, and Leon looked up at him uncertainly. Frank smiled, and did what he wanted to most, drawing him close and capturing his mouth with his own. Leon shuddered and arched against him, slipping his arms up around his shoulders regardless of the fact that Frank was still damp from the pool. His lips parted to Frank's with a soft whimper, letting him taste him, fingers clenching at Frank's shoulders as Frank stroked his hands warmly down his back, tightening them around his waist. The feel of the other man pressed close to him, his body warm and willing, was more than a little arousing. Intoxicating. If it was up to him he'd never let Leon go, spend an eternity worshipping the trembling body in his arms. But he was certainly not going to do that here, and he couldn't continue with nothing but a towel around his waist....

He drew back, breathless, and placed a soft kiss to Leon's lips. Then he tugged together the sides of Leon's shirt. "Do this back up."

The younger man reacted with sudden panic. "Please no..."

"Button it back up, please."

"Frank...." his name was almost a sob, and Frank leaned in to kiss him again, trying to calm him, cupping his cheek with one hand.

"Shh...." Frank drew back, holding his gaze, but didn't pull his hand away. He spoke, voice low and serious. "I'm not running. But you mean too much to me to make love to you in a bath house."

Leon's lips parted moving as if trying to find words that wouldn't come. "Sir?"

"Would you like to come home with me, Leon?"

His lover swallowed hard and managed a nod, letting out a long, shuddering breath as if unaware he'd been holding it. "Yes. Sir, please."

Frank pressed a finger lightly to his lips. "Just Frank, when we're alone. All right?"

Leon gave another little nod, and Frank gave in to the urge to kiss him again, warm and lingering. He let his fingers smooth through the man's hair, feeling him give a shuddering sigh against his mouth. "I'm going to get my things, wait here for me. Then we can go home and continue this, all right?"

"All right," Leon managed, leaning back against the locker with a soft sigh as Frank pulled away, giving him a little trembling smile.

Frank dressed quickly, slipping into his coat and settling his hat back on his head. By the time he turned back, Leon seemed rather most composed, his clothes fastened and coat on over top. He gave Frank another little smile, hesitant, as if he expected Frank to change his mind at any time. Silently Frank took him from the change room, a hand on the small of his back, warm and protective. He dropped his lock off at the front desk, not breaking away from Leon as they made their way upstairs and out, and as they reached the alleyway Leon leaned into him a little, as if craving more contact.

"Did you drive?"

Leon shook his head. "No, I took the bus."

"Good. I'm just down the block, come with me." Frank glanced back at the club, then slipped an arm around his waist and drew him close. In this area of town, they were just another anonymous gay couple, nothing more. He could afford to relax a little. "I really am sorry," he said softly as they walked, and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm afraid you caught me off my guard. I never expected to meet anyone like you, and certainly not at work."

"Would it make you feel better if I said it was the same for me?" He glanced up at Frank, giving him one of the sweet, hopeful smiles that Frank suddenly realized that he'd missed so much.

"A little," he admitted with a soft smile, pulling away a bit regretfully as they reached his car and opening the door for him, closing it behind him before getting in on the other side.

Leon regarded the backseat curiously. "Do you play, sir?"

He glanced back at the accordion, half contained in its carry case, the inlaid mother of pearl glinting in the glare of the streetlight. "I do, a little. It helps me think." He started the car, pulling out silently and starting for home. "It was a gift from my mother," he said, finally. "She died recently. I keep it with me to remind me of her."

Leon's touch on his elbow was feather light. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Frank gave a slight smile, looking out at traffic. "I've essentially been alone for a very long time. I might not be any good at this... this being in a relationship. But even if we have to hide this, I'll do my best to do right by you. I'll take care of you." He felt Leon's hand tighten on his elbow, and glanced over to find his lips pressed together tightly, eyes wide and bright. "I'm sorry - did I say something wrong?"

Leon shook his head and swallowed hard, but his voice was still thick with emotion. "No. No, I - I've very much wanted to hear you say that, sir." He gave a soft laugh and shook his head, still smiling. "Sorry. Frank."

There was something about the way that he said his name, almost wonderingly, that made Frank's heart catch in his throat. He took one hand off the wheel, covering Leon's on his arm and squeezing gently, using touch to reassure better than words could do.

Home was small townhouse, all high ceilings and dark wood. He'd bought it when his mother had been hospitalized permanently, selling the house he'd grown up in. It was too large for one man, and held too many memories. The townhouse was easier, cozy, and though he kept it carefully neat and tidy, it still held a few personalized knick-knacks. He took Leon's coat, hanging it up with his own. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you sir." Leon slipped his hand into his, watching as he twined their fingers together. Then he looked up, smile warm and promising. "Frank."

Frank turned into him, reaching up to run his fingertips along his jaw slowly, mapping his features. He traced his cheekbone, brushing his thumb against his lips. "The first time you touched me I could tell you were going to be trouble."

Leon's smile widened slightly, holding his gaze. "I'm trouble?"

"Big trouble," he replied, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, nuzzling his skin. Leon turned his face up to him with a soft sigh, eyes falling closed, and Frank let his lips slowly cover his face, pressing soft kisses to his eyelids and cheeks, kissing the tip of his nose before finally taking his mouth. "I'm liking trouble. Very much."

Leon gave a soft laugh against his mouth, slipping his arms up around his neck and moulding his body against him. "I'll be as much trouble as you want," he murmured, nipping teasingly at Frank's lower lip.

"I wasn't with anyone tonight," Frank told him softly, drinking in his kisses, stroking his hands over his back and sides. "I couldn't stop thinking that I just wanted to be with you instead. Still not quite sure why you want me...."

"I didn't expect you to be so handsome," Leon admitted, tilting his head back as Frank started to trail warm kisses along his jaw.

"Or old?" Frank pointed out, voice full of good humor. He caught Leon's earlobe between his lips, sucking gently, tugging on it with his teeth.

"Distinguished," Leon corrected, drawing a soft gasp as Frank nibbled at the soft spot just under his ear. "I've always had a weakness for older men. Gentlemen." His hips arched to press against him, and Frank could feel his arousal through his slacks. He pressed one hand firmly to the small of Leon's back, keeping him close as he reached to unbutton his shirt, kissing down his neck and sucking lightly at the soft skin. He could hear Leon's breath grown more laboured, his words husky as he continued. "God, sir... you fit every single one of my fantasies."

He gave a soft chuckle, tugging aside Leon's shirt to kiss along his shoulder, pulling a little harder at his skin where kiss bruises would be hidden by his clothes. "My fantasies make me feel like a dirty old man," he murmured, feeling comfortable and somehow peaceful, as if making this decision had taken a great weight off his shoulders. He heard Leon give a soft laugh and moved to nuzzle his ear, voice warm. "You are far better than any of them. Lets go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Please," his lover replied, and let Frank guide him up the stairs, pressing close to him again when they both stood beside the bed, heavy dark wood and plush quilts and more inviting than it had ever been. Eager fingers tugged away clothes between kisses, indulging in the feel of each other's skin as it was revealed, piece by piece. Leon seemed more than happy to let him explore, let him take control, and Frank covered his neck and chest in kisses, fingers stroking over the softness of his skin and the soft muscles underneath, stroking through the scattering of fair hairs on strong thighs. It made the other man whimper and rock up against him, his erection hard against Frank's stomach, against his own dick, sending warm shudders of sensation through him as they moved together.

"Lay back for me," he murmured, watching Leon as he did so. He let himself look for a moment at his lover stretched out in his bed, skin flushed with passion, lips bruised from the hunger of their kisses. He'd never chanced to bring someone home, never had another man in his bed, and some unidentifiable emotion curled into a knot in his throat. Perhaps hope. Perhaps love.

"Frank...." his name, soft and pleading, drew Frank from his thoughts. He moved to kneel over him, kissing him breathless before moving to taste what he hadn't been able to before, nuzzling his stomach and trailing a path of kisses down over his hip, nuzzling his thigh. He carefully avoided his lover's erection, his cock slender and hard, flushed dark with arousal against the rest of his skin. His breath teased against it as he covered Leon's thighs in warm kisses and laps of the tongue, feeling very gratified by the way it made him whimper, almost squirming under him.

"God, sir, please...."

Frank gave a soft chuckle, finally moving to nuzzle his sack, breathing in deep the warm scent of arousal. He let his lips and tongue play on the soft skin, then drew long, slow laps up the length of his erection, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation, the taste of his skin. He curled a hand around the base of his cock, lapping away every bit of the musky sweet slick that leaked from his head, tracing the ridges with the tip of his tongue and flicking it against the stretched taut frenulum under his head. The little helpless whimpers it drew from Leon's mouth were more than a little encouraging, his lover's hands ghosting over his hair, clenching at his shoulders as he took the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Oh god, Frank. More, please - !"

He gave a low groan at the sound of his name, Leon's voice husky and a little helpless. Pulling back just long enough to grab the small bottle from the drawer, he took Leon in his mouth again, swallowing him deep with a little contented moan. Generally, he considered sucking another man's dick more of a necessary means to an end, like sweet talking a suspect into giving up the information you needed. But this, he realized as he stroked a slick fingertip against Leon's ass, circling and teasing his hole, was so much more than just a task. He pressed one finger inside him, then two, teasing and stretching him, listening to Leon's moans, his gasped encouragements. He found it strangely arousing that the boy kept slipping and calling him 'sir', but when he murmured Frank's name, voice throaty and a little desperate, it was somehow so intimate, so intense, that all he wanted was to hear it again.

"Frank, I can't - oh god please, I'm going to - !"

"Mmmm." Frank hoped the soft moan was encouraging, and swallowed him deep. He worked his fingers just so inside the younger man, finding the spot that made him jerk up against him and cry out, hot and thick in his mouth. Leon's breath came in sharp, helpless gasps as he drew him through his climax, his fingers clenched hard at his shoulders, a vivid ache in the midst of so much pleasure. Frank took everything his lover had to give, finally pulling back and dropping soft kisses low on his torso.

"Thank you," Leon gasped softly, head falling back against the pillow with a soft thud. "Sir, you didn't have to...."

He moved back up to press against Leon's side, nuzzling his hair. "I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I? I wanted to."

Leon's hand found his, taking the small bottle from him as he leaned in to kiss him, warm and yearning, his tongue pressing past Frank's lips. "I should have known that you'd be amazing in bed, too," he murmured between warm kisses, pressing closer and urging Frank onto his back. Twisting the lid off the bottle, he let a little drizzle down the length of his erection, setting the bottle aside and wrapping his fingers around his cock. The little smile on his lips widened as Frank groaned, and he continued to stroke him slowly, pressing soft kisses to his mouth. His thumb swiped over the head of his cock on each upstroke, fingers twisting around his shaft. "What about you, sir? How can I please you?"

"Anything you want is fine," he managed to answer, groaning as Leon's fingers tightened around him a little.

"Can I ride you?" Leon's kisses grew warmer, tantalizing. "Please, Frank. Lets make love. I want to feel you all day tomorrow when I'm at my desk...."

More convincing was entirely unnecessary. Frank pulled away, sitting and leaning back against the pillows at the headboard. He held his arms out, embracing the younger man as he moved to straddle his lap, grinding his ass against Frank's erection. "You're a little bit dirty, aren't you Husselbeck?"

Leon gave a soft laugh, wriggling back against his cock teasingly. "More than a little bit, sir. Been thinking about this a lot...." He arched up, fingers curling around the base of Frank's cock, guiding him as he pressed his cock against his ass.

Frank stroked his hands up the younger man's thighs, urging him down, closing his eyes for a moment as Leon's body stretched to accomidate him, tight and hot around the head of his cock. He leaned in to brush his lips against his lover's, arching up just a little as Leon rocked down onto him. "A lot? This is what you think about all day when you're pulling files for me?"

His lover chuckled breathlessly, groaning as he sank down, taking him up to the hilt. "Oh god, you feel good. Yes, Frank, I think about this." His voice grew huskier as he moved. arching up and sinking back down onto him, arms tight around his shoulders. "I think about doing this in your office, just coming in and... ohhh, straddling you on your desk chair, or kneeling under your desk and sucking you off while you work. Or in your car, or at a crime scene...."

"More than a little dirty," Frank noted, pulling him down onto him, shifting and feeling Leon shudder around his cock, fingers digging into his back with a breathless cry. He could feel his lover's renewed erection brush against his stomach as Leon rocked on him, muscles on strong thighs tensing and bunching under Frank's hands as he moved a little harder, gasping with each thrust. "My beautiful boy," he murmured, and felt Leon tense against him, clenching around his cock and bucking harder onto him.

"Yes! Oh god sir, say that again."

Well, that was certainly an interesting reaction. And he certainly couldn't deny that the thought was more than a little arousing. He pulled Leon closer, hands stroking up his sides and back as he nuzzled his jaw, rocking up a little harder into him just to hear him gasp. "My boy?" he murmured softly, nuzzling his ear. "That's what you want, Leon? My sweet, pretty young boy. Want me to take care of you, make a man out of you?"

A soft, whimpered affirmative was the only reply he got, Leon's face pressed to his hair as he rode him hard, his body hot and shuddering around him. His obvious pleasure and enthusiasm for more as well as his reaction to the words only added to Frank's pleasure, quickly drawing him closer to completion.

"Frank!" Leon was almost keening now, body tight and trembling around him. He slipped a hand between them to close around Leon's cock, stroking him, tense with the effort of holding off.

"Are you going to come for me again?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice low and even. "Come on, my love, my boy. Show me how badly you wanted this."

Leon's fingers dug into his back, his voice in almost a choked sob as his body clenched around him, spilling in Frank's hand, on their stomachs. He struggled to keep moving on him as he did, and the combination of it all was too exquisite to take. He pulled Leon down hard onto him, free hand clenched at his hip to keep him in place as he finally emptied himself inside him, groaning against his hair in almost relief. He held Leon tight to him as the sweet shudders of climax ebbed, stroking a hand up and down his trembling back, warm and gentle.

"Are you all right?" he asked finally, softly. Leon's only request was to pull back, smiling up at him almost shyly and giving a little nod. His smile was as infectious as it always was, and Frank claimed it softly, kisses warm and gentle, bringing them both down. "Was it everything you wanted?"

"More," Leon sighed, drinking in his kisses. "Thank you, sir."

"Frank," he corrected gently, smiling at Leon's flush. "And there's no need to thank me for something that was just as nice for me, is there? Would you like to stay here with me tonight, Leon? I can take you home in the morning plenty early enough to make it to work."

"Please." Leon fingers slipped up into his short hair, kissing him, warm and sweet and somehow entirely right.


	5. Epilogue

The first few hours of work kept Frank busy, and he only caught a few glimpses of Leon in passing. It wasn't until fairly late that Leon slipped into his office, blue eyes wide and somehow a little uncertain.

"Sir," Leon was whispering, despite the fact that the office door was closed. "There's flowers on my desk."

"I'd heard," Frank replied evenly, taking a sip of his coffee without looking up from the paper he's reading. "And that they're unsigned. Funny thing is, Jones says he thinks he saw you on the arm of a very rich looking woman at a restaurant downtown."

He heard Leon choke. "Sir, I've never - there isn't - "

Frank looked up finally, unable to keep back the slight smile. "Who do you think sent them, Husselbeck?"

Leon relaxed visibly, moving to stand beside the desk and placing his hand over Frank's. "... thank you. They're lovely, Frank."

Frank looked up at him, feeling warmer and more peaceful than he had in a very long time. He caught Leon's hand in his own and lifted it, pressing his lips to his knuckles. "Let the men have their gossip," he said softly. "We know the truth."


End file.
